


The Early Bird

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Thiam Prompts [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Like Really Horrible, M/M, Mason is the best best friend ever, Thiam, horrible baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: “I am sorry for what I said when you tried to wake me up.”





	The Early Bird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theskyisthelimit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskyisthelimit/gifts).



> Another Thiam promt, yay! :D  
> I had way too much fun with this one... Hope you have fun too. ♥

“Fuck! Why is this so damn hard?” Liam curses while shaking his freshly burned hand to ease the pain, then he looks at the two ruined cakes on the kitchen table in front of him. Well, looking wasn't exactly the right word because the way Liam glares at the pitiful pastries they would have turned to ashes already if Liam’s eyes could throw fire.

A high pitched beeping starts – the smoke has reached the ceiling and set of the alarm.

Liam slumps down onto one of the stools, hiding his face in his hands while letting out a loud groan.

“Shut up, shut up SHUT UP!”

 

“Hey, are you cooking or is your kitchen trying to park?”

“Mason! Thank God!” Liam jumps up and towards his unsuspecting best friend. “I need to make a cake!”

“Oh, so that’s what is burning...” the human teenager muses, before realizing what _Liam_ – short tempered, insensitive Liam – just said. “You need a cake? Why? Just ask your mom, I am sure Jenna will make one if you have cravings.”

“It’s not for me. I... I did a dumb thing. And now I need to apologize.” Liam explains while climbing on his chair to turn of the smoke alarm, he sighs when the beeping finally stops – heightened senses are not all fun and games after all.

“I need that cake, okay Mason!”

 

“Okay...” Mason is still sceptical “I tell you what: You tell me what you did this time to piss Theo off, because I could use a pick-me-up (cue: scandalized “Hey!” from Liam) and I make sure your third cake isn’t going to die a slow painful death like those two exemplars.”

“Alright. _Technically_ wasn’t even my fault but Theo's – Don’t look t me like that, Mase! – but here is what happened...

You know how Theo always stands up before dawn, the freak? It’s like he never heard of the concept ‘sleeping in’!”

“Yeah, that might be due to the fact that he slept in his car for month, always woken up by deputies...” Mason butts in. “And before that he lived with three creepy supernatural psychopaths, I somehow doubt they let him sleep until lunch.”

Liam has the decency to look a little guilty at that. “Okay, _maybe_ he hasn’t adapted fully yet. But does he really need to wake me up too?”

Now Mason looks actually shocked. “He woke you up? And he is still breathing?!”

“Oh come on... I am not that bad, Mase”, Liam protests.

“Not that bad? One time, in elementary school I was here over night and when I tried to wake you to ask where the bathroom was you hissed at me.”

“That was one time...” Liam grumbles.

“I still have the scars from when I came to wake you that time your alarm clock broke”, Mason continues. “You throw it at me.”

“I might be a little cranky when woken up early”, Liam admits, leaving Mason to nod wisely while he busies himself with mixing eggs, butter and sugar together.

“So, what did you do that Theo is so angry? The poor guy is used to a lot of things, living with after all...”

“Well... I didn’t exactly _do_ something...” Liam thinks back to a few hours earlier this day.

 

 

_It was shortly after sunrise, a soft golden glow played over Liam’s bedroom, dimmed by the closed blinds. If there were conscious people in the room they could hear the birds outside, along with the slowly waking city._

 

_Liam, of course didn’t hear any of these, he slept peacefully in his bed, covers thrown aside and glad in just a boxer shorts the young beta snored softly until..._

“ _Liam! Are you ready yet? Oh-“ With these words Theo came into the room, surprised to see his friend still asleep._

“ _Liam? Come on. We wanted to go running before breakfast.”_

_Incoherent mumbling was the only answer the Chimera got, so he stepped closer, sitting on the mattress of Liam’s bed. Theo carefully touched the sleeping boy at his shoulder, shaking it hesitantly._

“ _Ojdhhsjghhh, what?” Liam groaned. “Why happened?”_

_Theo chuckled: “Nothing happened, Li. I am here to take you out for a run, remember?”_

_Now Liam was slightly more awake “Running? Now? Who said that?”_

“ _You. Yesterday. I told you I was going this morning and you said you wanted to join.”_

 

“ _Yeah, well, I also said I wouldn’t send you back to hell, but I might have to overthink that statement if you are waking me again before I have to be up...” with that Liam buried his face under his pillows again, not hearing the fearful stutter in Theo’s heartbeat, betraying the Chimera’s steady voice as he stood up abruptly “Alright. Then I will leave you to it.” And with that he was gone, the little sniffle going unheard as Liam was already deep asleep again._

 

“Liam”, Mason says quietly, “WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, DUMBASS?”

“Well, I was half asleep and you know I am speaking faster than I think when I am not fully accountable!” Liam defends himself. “I didn’t even mean it. I would never send Theo back there!”

Mason sighs. “I know that, bro, but Theo is not fully accustomed to your loose mouth yet. That subject is still sensible.”

_Bing_!

“Oh! The cake is ready!” Mason turned to the oven again.

 

One hour later Liam wipes the back of his right hand over his sweaty forehead, smearing green frosting over it in the process. Mason had said his goodbyes, leaving the beta with the decorations, claiming “You got this, bro!” before disappearing so fast, even Liam doubted his best friend was fully human.

 

The kitchen looks like a battlefield – broken eggs, milk puddles and batter smears, everything dusted over with a thin layer of flour. Liam himself doesn't look much better, but on the table in front of him stands a rather good looking cake. Chocolate batter (Theo’s favourite) with green vanilla frosting. Just when Liam turns to start cleaning, he hears the front door opening and seconds later the familiar smell of Theo fills his nose. He hears the Chimera stop, obviously sensing him in the kitchen, before he starts to make his way up the stairs.

“Theo!” Liam calls after him, “can you please come here for a minute? It’s important!”

He can not allow Theo to vanish into his room – then he would never get the chance to apologize. Theo’s heart flutters, but his steps stop and he turns around.

“What is it littl- Liam?” He asks tiredly while stepping into the kitchen. “What the hell happened here?”

Liam blushes, trying to dust out his shirt, before he grabs the cake and starts his excuse.

“I... I want to apologize to you. What I said this morning was unforgivable and – You have to believe me! – so not how I feel about you. I am sorry for what I said when you woke me up. I could never send you back to your sister! And I wouldn’t want to either, because Theo, the last month with you was the best time I have ever had and I-I might, no I am totally in love with you, so, will you accept my apology?”

For a moment there is silence, both boys just stand across from each other, staring, Liam frozen by his fear that Theo won’t forgive him, before Theo breaks his silence, a wide smile showing on his face.

“So, you are in love with me?”

“What? Yes, but is this really the only thing you got from this whole thing?”

Theo laughs and it is such a sudden sound, radiating pure happiness, that Liam can't hold it anymore, he sits the cake down and flies in Theo’s arms in one fluid motion.

“You aren’t going anywhere” the beta mumbles into Theo’s neck, feeling the muscular chest under him vibrate as Theo answers: “At least not without you, little wolf.”

 


End file.
